Valentines Day Party
by likasnmiba
Summary: It is valentines day at the Thordyke masion. Only Sonic has a small problem on how should he start to express his feelings to Amy. Can Amber help him or will it be the same as it was with Chris, getting chased with lips? plz reveiw! and it is DONE!
1. HELP!

A red head girl named Amber was hanging a bunch of pink streamers on the living room wall. Sonic ran over. "What's that for?" Amber jumped off the couch. "For Valenine's day." Sonic's pupils shrank. "V-valentine's day." "yup." Sonic hated Valentine's day. Well, not really. When he first was on Chris's planet, Amy had chased him in circles on Valentines day trying to give him a kiss. But he was older, and in a new generation, he felt he was going to give a small gift for Amy. Only one problamo. He had NO idea on what to give her. And NO KISSES!! The christmas prank was enough. The only one he would confine would be Chris. But he wasn't home. So Amber seemed like a good choice. However, he wasn't the most comfortable with the idea. He always denied it like his buddy Knuckles did.

Amber studied Sonic's face. She knew he was thinking about something. And AMY! She sat on the couch. Amy and her wern't very close. Amy always thought Amber was trying to steal Sonic. The truth is that she is just hanging out with him. "Is anything wrong?" Sonic shook his head, but she wasn't stupid. She didn't push though. He sighed. "How do things go here again?" Amber patted the spot next to her. He sat there. It was oppisite of what Sonic did when Chris was a child. HE usually would comfort Chris and Helen. But THEIR child comforted him.

"Well... we give candy to everyone. And Uncle Danny's and his family come. Hmmmm...... Who else comes... Oh! The Tanaka family comes, only some of them. I'm not sure which ones this year. I know Adam will come. Uncle Speed comes for the candy. He usually stays for a short time. But last year i got him to stay for a whole hour. Oh yea!" She pumped her hand in the air. She looked sideways at Sonic, who's face read, WAAY off the subject. She straitened out. "Oh yea. Ummm we give special gifts to the people we like." Sonic wanted to give her a tiny torture. "Soo who do YOU think is going to give a Valentines gift?" Amber blushed. Sonic could tell she had a _slight_ crush on DJ. As in slight, a HUGE one. And he liked her. A LOT!!

"I have no idea." She lied. He gave her a look. "C'mon. What about _DJ_?" She got redder. "DJ? I don't know." Sonic jabbed her lightly with with his elbow. "C'mon, C'mon your gonna give him something aren't you." She glared at him, still smiling. "What about Amy?" Sonic blushed and looked down. "I have no idea what to give her." Amber put a hand on Sonic's shoulders. "You want to give her something meaningful, but not like, kissy kissy mode. Right?" Sonic nodded. How did she always know what bothered him? _She better not have device on me that can like read my mind, _he thought.

"Get her a picture frame" Amber said. He looked at her like she was crazy. "What!?" She nodded. "A nice one." "How does a picture frame work as a gift. Amy isn't easy to please." She looked at him. "Give me a break. Anything from you she dies of joy. Not litterally. I can take a good picture of you two. then she can put the picture in the frame. You chose the pose." He looked at her in awe. "You are a GENUIS" He ran out. Cosmo came in.

"You didn't here what we were saying did you?" Amber asked. Cosmo shook her head. Amber drooped. "Don't tell me YOU need help." She shook her head again. "I was just going to ask, Are you going to make cookies with Cream Bella Amy and I?" Amber shook her head. "Not this year. You guys can do it. I am gonna attempted rock candy." Cosmo nodded. "Amy is not angry so i think you are safe." and left. Amy looked at the ground. She wanted to be closer to Amy, like everyone else, but the last time she tryed, she almost got squashed by her hammer.

FROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

_Ding dong_

"Amber it is your uncle Sam." said Jake Tanaka walking in.

"Uncle speed!" Sam laughed and picked Amber up. He hasn't shown any signs of age yet. "Hows my Comet doing?" Amber laughed as he tickled her. Sam looked around, "Where is Sonic?" Amber jumped out of her great Uncle's ams and landed on a couch. "When to go shoppin at the unbusy mall." He looked at her. "I thought he hated Valentines day?" She shrugged, "Guess he is older now. Hey wanna make candy with me?" Sam looked at her. "Can I eat any of them?" Amber looked at him. "There aren't goin to be ready today, but if you help, i'll sneak some for you on Valentines day, kay?" He shrugged and nodded.

"Can I have some?" A voice piped out. It belonged to neither of the mobians. "AHHHHH!" screamed Amber and Sam. "Guys, its just me." The looked. A spiked hair boy was there. "Oh hey Adam. You have GOT to stop doing that." He shrugged. Adam Tanaka had his mother, Topaz's, sneaking talents. He usually does it to scare Amber, just once in a while. "Ummm.... can you help me get the Keyboard," Adam asked nevously. "Rehearsal doesn't start untill an hour and a half." "I know." Amber looked at him, and followed his gaze, leading to Sam. _Ohhhh...... i got it. _Adam was having gift trouble too. "Hey uncle speed? can you make the Candy for me," She said as she handed him the recipe. "Sure." Sam replied. "Thanks and try to make them pink." "Will do!" He ran to the kitchen.

They walked to the den and as soon as they both were in, Adam locked and shut the door. Amber looked at him with an evilish stare. See, she and Clair were best friend and Clair happened to be Adam's crush. Pretty funny. "Help.." Adam wimpered. Amber liked to give Adam some torcher, because Adam was like a big bro to her. "Why don't you just kiss her," She said. He gave her the look, "Mom would freak. My parents aren't as flexible as yours. Are the coming to the party?" He asked. She smiled, "Yup I get them for Three whole days." She does get to see her parents more than Chris did, but it was still speacil. "Well, i can give you a few ideas......"


	2. Confusion

"Adam, rehearsal is in 30 minutes, you could swing by the store on by skateboard." Amber looked at Adam, who was pulling money out of his pocket. "Three, four, nine......wait, which one? The rocket one or the normal one? I dont wanna get blown into the bushes again." The last time Adam tried to ride the Rocket skateboard, he ran into the bushes. "The normal one." Adam looked up. "Errr okay!" He got up and ran away.

Amber ploped herself on the couch and looked through her lyrics for some love songs. _Hmm this ones good, when i look at you. _She was interrupted by Sonic running into the den. "Ahhh! Oh hey Sonic." He looked around, "Wait this isn't the kitchen?" She looked at the three pounds of butter in his hand. "Nope, around the corner." He nodded, "Thanks!" He ran away.

_Ding dong!_

"Adam's back already???" Amber asked. She got up. "Nope, its me!" A cheery voice came in. "Oh hey Clair." She set her luggage of stuff for her gutair down. Amber jumped off the couch and helped her set it up. As Amber plugged the amplifier she asked, "Sooo, what did you get Adam??" Clair's head popped up. She turned around, "How did you know." Amber smiled at the older girl. "It is so obvios. Uncle Danny and Aunt Francis knew since you were a child." "Even my parents know." Muttered Clair. "I got him a new binder for his music sheets." "And of course you but a note in there." Clair had a tendecy to do that. "Yea." Amber looked around. Clair's twin wasn't there. "Where's DJ?" She shugged, "I dunno, he's in Soccer pratice."

"Amber i got i----Ah! Clair!" Adam hid something behind his back. Amber jumped to his rescue. "Yea, go upstairs. I think you will find what you want." Clair raised an eyebrow. "Going!" Adam ran. Sonic ran in. "Hey Clair." "Whatz up" Clair tested a few chords. Unfortunatly, the Amplifier was on high volume. "AHHHHHGGG!" screamed Sonic and Amber. "oops." Bella ran in. "What was that?" She said with her spanish accent. "Errr....." The looked at Clair, who shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, well just warning you Amber, your Uncle Sam found the Candy pile." She left

Amber started to fume. "Oh no." Clair was used to this. Spring rolls and Sweettarts are things of her you do NOT want to touch. "GREAT UNCLE **SAM!!!!"** Amber darted out of the den. Clair shook her head. "When will speed king learn his lesson." Sonic gave a I have no idea what is going on, look.

-----

"Grr, many of these songs don't need a gutair!" Clair pouted. She didn't enjoy singing, because she liked her gutair alot better. But she had a good voice too. "But crazier does." Amber pointed to a taylor swift song. "Alot of her songs need a gutair." Clair liked the electric gutair alot better. "FIne." Adam looked at the clock. "Crap! If i don't get going, mom going to go berzurk!" Adam rounded his things up. The other's were used to this. Topaz was very picky. Especially since they have Eva now, who is a baby.

"Don't forget the party tomarrow." Adam walked out the door. "How could i forget." He started to run. "Wanna help set up. I just got the streamers up." Clair nodded. DJ shook his head.  
"I got to see dad. He wants me to do something." He scurried out the door, dragging his drum set behind. "Err kay!"DJ usually stayed an hour longer to spend more time with Amber. Amber grabbed her binder and went to the living room with Clair. Kncuckles was sitting on the floor.

He was trying to wrap a box. His clumsy hand couldn't do too many things at one time. Clair leaned over. "Need help." Knuckles nodded. "I wrapped my whole hand in tape." Amber laughed. Scotch tape was wrapped all over his hand. "Not funny." Knuckles growled. She shrugged. "Im going to see the food."

She left. _I wonder what is going to happen this time........._

_-----_

Sonic was having a nervous breakdown. He made a big decision, but nobody knew it. Not even Amber.

----

_Well, there ya go, nother chp. i luv gettin review so please!! Well, ill be comin back._


	3. The party

Amber sprang out of bed the next day. "Yes the 14!! Valentines day!!" She ran into the bathroom. And looked at herself. There was another knot stuck in her hair like she had a balloon rub her hair. "Great." She stomped down the stairs. Knuckles tied another knot in her hair. She walked into Knuckles room and crept next to his ear. "KNUCKLES!!!" Knuckles sprang into the air.

"What" he said sleepily. She pointed to her hair. He looked and tried to hid his smile. It wasn't working. "Ha ha HA!" She grabbed a dreadlock. "Ow!!" She looked at him, "Your gonna help or im gonna tell Rouge..." She pulled out a note book. Knuckles eyes shrank in horror. "How you think about her..." He grabbed a brush and ran into Amber's bathroom. "Yess!!"

----

**The Party**

"Uncle Sam are you sure you can win the bet, Amber made it really tight." Chris leaned on the table, next to his Uncle. "Yea," Speed King said, "I can make thourgh this party without leaving. Thats a whole 6 hours." Chris gave him the look. "She bet you 100 big bucks." Sam laughed.

They Started with the tradition. A Pinata. Every holiday, a different person in the family makes the pinata. This day it was Chuck turn. "I cant wait till they try to open it." He luaghed. Amber swung with the meatle bat. It clanged. "Wha----" Adam standed near the pinata, and hit it. "OW!!" "Geeze..." Amber glared at chuck. "Did you put meatle??" He looked around, "mayyyybe." "I know who could beat this, AMY!!" Amy was there in a nanosecond. "Pound this." Amy snaped her fingers and the hammer appeared.

She swung her hammer. The pinata didnt even get a dent. She hit that pinata 10 times. Not even a dent. "KNUCKLES! ROUGE!!!" He, Rouge and Amy hit that thing like they were going to die. Amber graoned. "SONIC!! SHADOW!!" The hedgehogs came. "Ohhh," Sonic looked at the heart. "Grrr.." Shadow growled. Sonic chided him, "Impressin Tikal, i see." First time in history, Shadow blushed. Amber snaped a pic. "Can you open it." The hedgehogs got in a spin and aimed at the pinata.

They fell apart. "Ughhh," "Oww!" Amy ran to Sonic and Tikal ran to Shadow. They all looked at Chuck, "I hate that pinata." He laughed. Amber thought for a while. "Hey Shadow, " She wispered,"You got that gun?? Or the sword?" He looked at her, "Remember LAST time?" She winced. "Uhh. Uhh." She looked at the others, all pounding on that pinata.

She looked at her wrist. "Thats it." She ran and jumped. "oh boy." She grabbed the pinata and placed a bomb. "MOVE OUT!!" The all ran.

BOOM!!

"Candy!!" They all ran. Once they got the candy, they decided just to chill. Playing games, Chasing sonic, Truth or dare...... pretty tough game. Buut i think telling you about the game will make things easeir.

Truthe or Dare:

Amber Shook the inital bag. A good deal of them were playing, even some of the parents. Acually.....EVERYBODY!! She pulled out a name, "Sonic" He looked at Chris or Amber. Chris seemed like better meat. WAIT......Danny. _Yea, and i know EXACTLY what to ask._ "Okay Danny Truth or dare." Danny shrugged," Truth," _How hard can this be?_

Very hard danny.

"Sooo, admit to Francis HOW MANY TIMES you failed to engage her." Red shot up Dannys neck. Dj and Clair slapped hands. Francis shrugged like she did when she was 12. "Only once,,,,,, i think." Danny mumbled something. "WHAT THREE! wait FOUR WHAT!!" Chris and Helen cracked up. Topaz laughed and Emma, one of the many Tanaka children, shook her head. Francis pretended to get angry. She sat down. "Ma's got some drama rama." Clair remarked. Amber pulled another name.

"Knuckles.."

oops.

Knuckles laughed while Rouge slapped him "Sonic ummm, you know the drill." Sonic did NOT want a truth, "Dare." Knuckles grinned. "Okaay, run around carring Amber," "WHAT NO!!" Knuckles contuned. "And you must umm,oh!! And Dont eat any more chilidogs for tonight." "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Amber walked over,"Get this over with." He sighed grabbed her and ran six circles at hyper speed. "Done, can i still,...." "NO!" Amber shook the bag and drew a name. "Adam"

Adam knew who to ask. "Amber Truth or dare??" She looked at truth was going to be dirty. "Dare," He laughed. "mmkay. Give DJ a kiss on the cheek." Dj head snapped up and was redder than his fathers was. Amber was red and Chris helen francis danny topaz and Mr tanaka looked at him. "Crap." Amber was sitting next to Dj and Clair. She swiftly leaned over, gave a kiss and hid her face. Dj's head looked like a toemato. Clair shrieked and hugged Amber, the mobians were either in shock or joy and the parents were laghing.

"Presets" Said cream, sparring Ambers embarrasment. Amber was dying.

Sooo, they each went into different groups. "Hold on a sec..." said Amber, in a group with Adam, Clair and DJ. She ran over to the Mobians, and the Humaoid celery, Cosmo. (JK my joke) "Uhh, Sonic." He looked up at Amber with her camera. "Ready." He looked at Amy, who looked at him questionaly at the frame. "Uh yea ready." Amber took a few steps back. Sonic grabbed Amy lifted her in bridal pose and kissed her on the cheek. Ambers mouth dropped but she snapped the photo anyway.

Amy fainted in joy while Sonic made the quick run. Amber printed the photo, gave it to Tikal who would give it to scampered to her circle. Adam was nervously giving someting to Clair. Amber gave him a thumbs up. H smiled and gave it to her. Clair opened the small box. A set of different gutair picks were there. She had been asking them for weeks. "Oh, thats too much." She hugged him, and Adams face turned blue.

"Uh sis, i think Adam is lacking oxegyn." Clair blushed and lossened her grip.

"OW!" A yell echoed. The turned. Knuckles was smashed against the wall and Eva was clapping her hands. The baby crawled to Knuckles slapped him and crawled to Adam and fell asleep. "That kids goin to get it." Knuckles started at the baby.

"What did she do?" asked Amber. "She kicked me into that wall." They looked. A few cracks were in the wall. "Knuckles, i dont think a baby could hit you into a wall. Besides, dont you have to give ROuge a gift." He ran back. The four kids lauged.

----

"Uncle Speed, You owe me 100 bucks." Sam whined. "Put i was only gone for a minute." "Doesn't matter. Money, NOW!!" Sam sighed and gave it to his great neice. "Thank you."

"I told you youll lose." Chris said walking to his Uncle. Sam sighed. "Well, this Valentines day gone pretty good, except that Eva soppositly smashed Knuckles into that wall." They laughed.

-----

_Thx 4 reveiwing. I kno, this was supposed to be a valentine special, but i got grounded and wasnt alowwed to use the cpu. Well, its done and i hoped you like it, BYE!_


End file.
